¿solo amigos?
by sol-nata
Summary: a Soul le molesta que Maka siempre lo presente como amigo...pero que puede hacer si eso es lo que son...pasen y descubran como Soul irá enamorando a Maka pero a su manera
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Siempre he querido saber: ¿por qué me molesta cuando a Maka se le acercan otros chicos?,¿ por qué Maka me trata tan mal a mí y a los demás bien? , pero lo que más me pregunto es ¿por qué molesta cuando me presente como un amigo?, ese, ese es el que me molesta más, pues verán hace unos días descubrí que yo siento algo más que amistad hacia a Maka y no me refiero a la relación entre arma y técnico, no, me refiero a algo mucho más allá de eso, mucho, mucho más allá y lo peor es que creo que me enamore de Maka, mi amiga, mi técnico, y enamorarse no es cool y menos si no te corresponden

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evansel arma de Maka Albarn soy una guadaña demoniaca y de aquí en adelante tengo dos objetivos

El primero es convertirme en Death Scythe

El segundo conquistar el corazón de mi técnico-amiga-hermana y muy pronto novia

No se lo pierdan

Continuara¡


	2. Primer Paso

Primer paso

Soul POV

Y aquí estoy en mi habitación encerrado, aun sobándome la cabeza de súper MAKA-COP que me dio Maka por interrumpir cuando estaba hablando con Tsubaki, de verdad es que no entiendo como un chico tan cool como yo se enamoró de esa amargada, ratón de biblioteca de Maka, definitivamente no lo entiendo

-_Soul por Dios, ella no te quiere deberías abandonarla_- escuche la vos de ese maldito diablito que habita mi cabeza

- tú no te cansas, vete a fastidiar a otro- le dije para ver si se callaba de una buena vez

_-¡oh! querido Soul, si pudiera no lo hiciera es que es tan divertido cuando te molestas_- dijo en tono burlón, ya me estaba molestando

- calladito te vez un poco cool-le dije

-_jajaja querido Soul, tú no te puedes enamorar de esa chica ella no te ama_-me dijo

-…lo sé pero…quien te dijo que yo la amo….que yo sepa deje me gusta…tampoco quiero llegar a esos extremos de amarla- le dije, claro mintiendo un poco en realidad si la amaba

_-lo que tu digas Soul… te dejo tienes compañía_-dijo desapareciendo de mi mente

¡Alf fin!, compañía donde

-Soul puedo entrar- dijo la dulce vos que me gusta escuchar

-ah, Maka eres tu, si pasa-le respondí con un tono como si no tuviera interés, de seguro me iba a decir que iba a salir con las chicas o algo similar

-claro que soy yo, a quien más esperabas-me pregunto y allí se me ocurrió una magnífica idea, ¿Qué pasaría si le digiera que estaba esperando a otra persona? ¿Se podría celosa?, bah como quien dice tocar la puerta no es entrar

- pues…-la única que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue- a Blair- le dije, por lo que sentí se había molestado, hay y no saben cuánto me gusta verla así, se ve tan cuchi cuando infla sus mejillas, se ve preciosa

-ah claro me lo imaginaba…voy a salir con las chicas-me dijo y yo le hice una seña como de si vete, ya fuera, la cual hizo que se molestara más me di cuenta porque tiro la puerta cuanto salió de mi habitación

Me volví acostar vi la hora y eran la 2:30 PM así que me puse a planear un plan para conquistar a Maka, y de tanto pensar y pensar me quede dormido

Escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse, definitivamente Maka había llegado, cuando vi la hora eran las 7:45 PM me sorprendió que Maka llegara a estas horas y Salí a ver

Vi la luz de la cocina prendida así que supuse que estaba allí

-¿estas son horas de llegar?-le pregunte con mi particular tono frio

-eso no es problema tuyo-me respondió y se fue en dirección a la nevera y saco y poco de leche

-si lo es, soy tu arma- le dije acercándome un poco

-eso no tiene nada que ver, además yo no te tengo que pedir permiso-me dijo tomando un sorbo de leche

Ja con eso que dijo me moleste de verdad y me acerque tanto que la acorrale entre la nevera y yo

-¿Qué...Estas…haciendo?-me decía, créanme fue un impulso se los juro que no lo iba hacer pero sin yo darme cuenta mis labios se habían depositado en los suyos, sabía que después de esto recibiría un SUPER MAKA-CHOP, así que lo tenía que disfrutar mientras durará, pero lo que no me esperaba era que me correspondiera, eso sí que me dejo fuera de órbita, mordí levemente su labio inferior eso hizo que abriera un poco su boca e inmediatamente introduje mi legua en su boca, comencé a recorrer cada rincón de su dulce boca, sí que era dulce, no más que dulce era exquisito era perfecto, nuestras leguas comenzaron a pelear para ver quien recorría mas territorio, pero todo lo bello no dura para siempre la falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos

Maka me miro a los ojos, yo esperaba un MAKA-CHOP, pero no fue así me paso por el lado y se fue a su cuarto, pero ¡lo logre! este era mi primer paso ya verán Maka se convertirá en mi novia, y no es un capricho es que de verdad la amo y no la voy a perder

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

Me fui a mi cuarto después de lo que ocurrió, ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Acaso le gusto? No, imposible, yo jamás le gustaría, lástima que él me gusta tanto a mí, pero no se lo puedo des mostrar porque pasaría pena, no sé qué hacer…

Ala mañana siguiente:

SOUL POV

Me desperté con el sonido de mi ruidoso despertador, sin mentira alguna creo que es despertaba a toda Death City, pero si no la pongo así no me despierto nunca

Me pare con una gran pesadez aun quería dormir un poco más, pero de repente escucho la puerta de Maka abrirse, me pare rápidamente y me hacer que a la puerta, esta chica realmente me está haciendo perder mi encanto tan cool

Abrí me puerta y la vi, aun tenia sueño al igual que yo, pero cuando me vio, vi su leve sonrojo, se veía hermosa con su mejillas así

-buenos días Maka- le dije en un tono seductor, hay se sonrojo mas

-b…buenos d…d...Días Soul- me dijo en un murmullo

-que dijiste- le pregunte, en realidad la había escuchado perfectamente, pero me gustaba fastidiarla

-bueno días- me dijo alzando su hermosa carita para verme a los ojos en un tono serio

Maka POV

No le podía demostrar a Soul que lo amaba así que decidí mirarle a los ojos para seguir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero algo me detuvo…era… era la mano de Soul que me había sujetado por la muñeca

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡SUELTAME!- le dije sabía que no le había gustado que no me sonrojara

-ja crees que no me he dado cuenta Maka- me dijo, yo no sabía qué hacer, me había sonrojado otra vez lo sabía porque vi su sonrisa y sentía mis mejillas hervir

-Soul, por favor suéltame, tengo que hacer el desayuno-fue la primera escusa que se me ocurrió

-lo se…pero es que- me decía mientras se me acercaba cada vez más y más y me acorralaba entre la pared y el y se acercaba a mi cara lentamente y de pronto…

…escuche su estúpida risa a carcajadas ¿Por qué se estaba riendo de esa manera?, mi pregunta fue contestada cuando el hablo

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Maka pareces un tomate JAJAJAAJA-me dijo riéndose escandalosamente aun

-q…que- y cuando me mire al espejo que estaba al extremo de la otra pared me di cuenta de que era verdad, estaba toda roja

-JAJAJA Maka ¿te gusto?-me pregunto ya calmándose de su ataque de risa, me dio tanta rabia que lo que le conteste fue

-MAKAAAA….CHOP-dándole en la cabeza con un libro

-ayayay…y eso porque fue-me pregunto sobándose el golpe

-por lo de anoche-le dije caminado hacia la cocina. Jajá se lo merece

SOUL POV

Sí que me dolió ese MAKA-CHOP fue más fuerte que todos los demás, bueno creo que me lo merecía por haberme burlado de ella así que pensé en un forma de disculparme y se me ocurrió un, una muy cool

-Maka-le dije en un tono seductor

-qué quieres ahora…-la interrumpí cuando deposite un beso corto en sus labios

-solo era eso-le dije cuando me separe y me fui hacia la cocina

MAKA POV

-la…la…la se…la segunda vez que me besa-dije para mí ya que Soul se había ido a la cocina creo que definitivamente si le gusto, O quizás solo es un capricho de el

¡Continuará!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap:3

SOUL POV

Me encontraba en la cocina, era la segunda vez que besaba a Maka de verdad se siente bien, sencillamente me encanta esta sensación, es tan placentera.

Comimos y como era sábado estaríamos como siempre en las casa todo el día aburridos, de pronto escucho la vos de Maka

-Soul hoy es 27 ¿verdad?-me pregunto

-no es 26 ¿Por qué?- le respondí y le pregunte de una vez, pero mi pregunta quedo en el aire

-olvídalo no confió en ti, mejor lo veo en un calendario estoy segura de que hoy es 27- me dijo. Y se me ocurrió otras de mis ideas cool

-bueno vamos apostar te parece- le dije llamando la atención de ella

-que quieres apostar- me dijo- si yo gano vamos a la biblioteca todos los sábados-termino

-vale y si yo gano te bañas hoy conmigo-le dije en un tono pervertido

-¿QUUEEE? PERVERTIDO-me dijo mientras me daba un MAKA-CHOP- bueno está bien de todos modos voy a ganar, sonreí a lo dicho pues sabía perfectamente que fecha era hoy

MAKA POV

Ja no sé qué le pasa a Soul, últimamente está muy pervertido…pero debo admitir que me gusta cómo le queda ese papel, pero se pasó ¿bañarme con él? Ja está loco definitivamente lo está, pero acepte porque estoy segura de que hoy es 27

Los dos nos encaminamos al calendario, el llego primero y cuando de repente escucho su risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Maka voy a preparar el baño, creo que en la ducha estará mejor o que prefieres la tina JAJAJAAJA- me dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, no sé qué le pasa, cuando veo el calendario mi piel paso a ser más blanca que el papel, no lo podía creer era…era 26….T_T… ¿Por qué hice esa tonta apuesta?

SOUL POV

Jajaja no lo puedo creer Maka y yo en el baño, bañándonos juntos jajaja espero ver su cara de repente la veo pasar a su cuarto

-MAKA YA ESTA LISTO EL BAÑO-le grite desde donde estaba

-V….V….VOY-me dijo, se escuchaba nerviosa

Cuando de repente entra al baño, los dos nos miramos y ella se sonrojo, no lo voy a negar también estaba nervioso, pero no la quería obligar a nada así que me acerque lentamente muy lentamente y la acorrale de nuevo contra la pared del baño y le dije su oído

-Maka…mejor no lo hagas ¿sí? Prefiero ir a la biblioteca todos los sábados que obligarte hacer algo que no quieres- le dije es que no la quería obligar cuando de repente escucho se vos

-Soul g…gracias- me dijo con un leve sonrojo, me gustaba verla así con eso me conformaba solo con eso ella me hacía feliz

La fui dejando en libertad de mi agarre y Salí del baño y me fui a mi cuarto

MAKA POV

"_Prefiero ir a la biblioteca todos los sábados que obligarte hacer algo que no quieres" _no puedo creer que Soul haya dicho eso, ja después de todo si tiene su lado caballeroso, tengo que compensarlo después de todo él había ganado la apuesta…le preparare la mejor cena que haya comido en su vida voy a ir al supermercado, es temprano así que llegare antes de almuerzo

POV NORMAL

Y así Maka salió del departamento y se dirigió al supermercado, pero lo que no se esperaba es que hubiera mucha cola en todos lados así que tardo un poco más de lo calculado

SOUL POV

Todo se escuchaba muy tranquilo y además Maka no me había llamado almorzar cosa que me pareció muy raro, demasiado, Salí de mi cuarto y la busque por todos lados no estaba ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni en la sala, ni comedor y tampoco en su cuarto, le pregunte al vecino de al lado y me dijo que no la vio salir porque acababa de llegar, entre nuevamente al departamento estaba desesperado ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? No Soul no pienses en eso cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrirse rápidamente me paro del sofá y la veo allí con el poco de bolsas de supermercado, un alivio invadió toda mi alma

-Maka- le dije mientras la abrazaba y le decía- la próxima vez avísame que vas a salir, me preocupe demasiado…

-ah…Soul…lo siento no quería preocuparte, es que te quería hacer la mejor cena de tu vida, pero se suponía que era un secreto- me dijo algo decepcionada

-si eres gafita- le dije mientras la volvía abrazar y ella me correspondía-vamos almorzar después me preparas tu famosa cena….

-si…

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Cap3

3 semanas después

POV SOUL

Por fin salimos de vacaciones, en estas tres semanas que pasaron no le hice más nada pervertido a Maka, bueno creo que la razón es que estamos molestos, pero verán yo tengo la razón, me volvió a presentar como un simple…un simple…

Hace 3 semanas atrás

_Maka y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón de clases cuando de repente veo que un chamo hay se le acerca y no es solo eso le dice "hola mi amor", y lo peor es que ni le molesto se fue así nada más, no es justo. Entonces le dijo: "Maka no vas a entrar a clases" y me responde "No me saltare la clase es que voy a…..a pasar un rato agradable con él…Nos vemos Soul" y por si fuera poco el maldito ese que se la llevaba le pregunto: "Mkita bella… ¿y este quién es?"….eso fue lo que más me dolió su respuesta esta vez no fue "un amigo" me dijo: "no te preocupes él es solo un conocido", esas palabras me partieron el corazón _

Actualmente

….un simple conocido quizás ella no se ha dado cuenta de que, ya casi no salgo de mi cuarto y no cómo pero que le voy hacer si yo la amo y no soporto verla con otro tipo

-jajaja Soul no que no la amabas-me dijo el diablillo de mi cabeza…realmente llego en un mal momento

-cállate no tengo ánimos para aguantarte hoy- le dije pero no me hizo caso

-no te vengo a molestar solo te vengo a dar un consejo-me dijo, era cierto, en ese momento necesitaba un consejo, no me importa de quien fuera, pero lo necesitaba así que el diablillo hablo- querido Soul. Porque no cambias de técnico y…te vas con tu familia de nuevo..-wooo eso realmente… Era un buen consejo o no...Pero la idea no está nada mal alejarme un poco de Maka hará que mis pensamientos se aclaren y a lo mejor hasta me olvide de ella, porque ella no se merece el amor de un chico cool como yo…si eso hare

-tu idea es buena, pero hay un simple problema-le dije al diablillo

-oh y cual es mi querido Soul- me pregunto

-pues, que no creo que encuentre un técnico a estas alturas del partido- le dije, era verdad para esas alturas ya todo el mundo tiene su arma

-Soul, Soul, Soul se nota que ni tú mismo te conoces, sabes perfectamente que cualquiera aceptaría ser tu técnico, en especial las chicas- me dijo aquel pequeño ser que vive en mi mente

-no me vengas hablar de chicas ahorita, que me quiero olvidar de un, ¿vale?...veamos si entendí tu plan…

Soul: busco otro técnico

Diablillo: aja

Soul: me regreso con mis padres

Diablillo: aja

Soul: y me olvido de Maka, para siempre

Diablillo: eso es, bravo mi pequeño Soul

Soul: ya, ya no te emociones…creo que me voy en una semana y…

De repente fui interrumpido cuando escucho mi puerta abrirse

-Soul dijiste que te ibas en una semana- ok metí la pata y hasta el fondo Maka me escucho

-eh Maka…yo…yo te iba a decir… Pero…ano...-se me terminaron las palabras, realmente no soy bueno para dar escusas. Escuche que susurro algo pero no le entendí – ¿Maka que dijiste algo?...

-que…que ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ TE VAS SOUL?-oh Dios mío me la puso difícil, y aparte estaba llorando, sabe que no me gusta verla llorar y se pone así y por si fuera poco que le voy a decir

- no me va a responder…bien gracias por la enorme "confianza" que me tienes- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no le iba a responder se los juro, pero un impuso mío hablo

-no quiero sufrir más- fue lo último que le dije antes de salir yo de mi habitación, me quería ir de allí no soportaba el cuestionario, los gritos de Maka, pero lo que más no soportaba es verla llorar

Continuara ¡!


End file.
